Con un poco de suerte
by Artherisk
Summary: /Hiatus/ JaleX. Harper nunca se imaginó que lo que hacía... tendría justo el efecto contrario de lo que deseaba. ¿Qué puede pasar si Alex y Justin beben una poción de amor?
1. ¿Harper?

_"Porque lo único predecible de la vida, es que es impredecible"_

* * *

Harper se escurrió rápidamente hacia el salón de clase de hechicería. _"Esto está mal"_ se dijo, repetidamente, pero aún así siguió con su plan: abrió el armario de pociones que -como ella sabía- nadie se molestaba en cerrar. Con la conciencia gritándole fieramente, tomó un frasco. En él ponía un cartelito: "Poción de amor". Sonrió. Cerró la puerta y salió cuidadosamente del cuarto.

Verdaderamente, ya estaba cansada de que Justin la rechazara. No importaba qué hiciera con tal de que se fijara en ella, su única respuesta solía ser una mirada de desdén. Pues eso acabaría hoy: la oportunidad al fin había llegado y no iba a desperdiciarla. Un momento… ¿cómo funcionaba? Buscó en el vidrio. No había nada. Y ya no debía volver… ¡Agggh! Tendría que preguntarle a la única que podía: Alex.

-¿A-Alex?- ¿cómo podría hacerlo?

-¿Sí?- dijo, con voz somnolienta, su amiga.

-Mira, tan sólo se me ocurrió: ¿existenlaspocionesdeamor?- lo había preguntado demasiado rápido. Se preocupó. Pero no importaba, Alex no lo notó.

-Eh… sí –la chica bostezó - ¿por qué?

-Bueno, hipotéticamente, claro, si tú tuvieras una, ¿cómo la harías funcionar?

-Oh, es muy fácil- Harper estaba ansiosa-simplemente dáselo a beber a las dos personas que quieres que se enamoren –respondió, sin importancia alguna, Alex.

Harper casi saltaba de la emoción- Bien… ¡Bien!- dijo la pelirroja, feliz- ¿Sabes dónde está Justin?-

-No, no lo sé. Debe estar con _su_ Julieta – la de ojos chocolate parecía molesta, pero Harper estaba demasiado satisfecha como para notarlo. Y también lo estaba para darse cuenta de que podría beber su poción primero. Gran error.

Justin y su novia aparecieron por la puerta. Harper corrió a su encuentro, ofreciéndole al chico uno de los vasos. Julieta estaba enfadada, pero aún así incitó a Justin para que lo bebiera. – No seas grosero, _cariño- _instó ella, subrayando la última palabra. Justin suspiró, obedeciéndola.

Le devolvió el recipiente a Harper, con una mirada de disgusto. A ésta le dolió. Pero se consoló a sí misma: "Ya casi, ya casi" Volteó su cabeza, en camino de ir a beber ella su parte del líquido, cuando… oh no.

Eso no podía estar pasando.

Alex estaba bebiendo el contenido del otro vaso.

* * *

Ok, ok, antes de que me olvide: Wizards of Waverly Place no me pertenece. Lo creó Disney.

* * *

_Aquí estoy, sí, con otra historia de mi pareja favorita._

_Ésta idea simplemente apareció en mi mente, y espera haberla desarrollado como esperaba... pero, créanme, me ENCANTÓ hacerlo._

_Y ya saben, consejos, ideas, críticas constructivas -y destructivas también- ¡denle al botoncito de abajo!_


	2. ¿Qué está pasando?

Maldición. Cuanto detestaba ver a ese par tomado de la mano. Alex suspiró, mirando de reojo a Julieta. Bueno, después de todo era su hermano ¿no? Podía estar con quien quisiera.

¡Ja! Volteó su cabeza panorámicamente. Observó la mesa, indiferentemente. Harper, en su carrera por llegar hasta Justin y Julieta, había dejado una bebida allí. Miró hacia donde estaba su amiga. Justin bebía lo mismo que Harper había dejado en la barra, y no estaba escupiendo o vomitando. Bien, entonces _eso _no era potencialmente mortal.

-"Bah, debe ser otro de sus experimentos raros"- pensó la chica –"¿Qué tendrá?"- la curiosidad palpitaba rápidamente en su interior. Se movió, incómoda, mirando aún el recipiente. –"Quiero averiguarlo…"- Con cierta indecisión, Alex tomó, entonces, el vaso y lo bebió. Tenía un sabor extrañamente familiar; no lograba recordar qué era.

Pero eso no importó entonces.

Quedó estupefacta en el lugar. ¿Qué era lo que estaba sintiendo? Una imagen tomó lugar en su cabeza: Justin. Un fuerte impulso apareció: quería a Justin. Y no de la forma en que debería hacerlo. Quería… quería… ¿quería a quién? ¿¡Qué demonios estaba pasando!

Al otro lado de la subestación, su hermano sentía un fuerte retortijón en su cuerpo. Empezaron a temblarle las piernas: Julieta lo notó.

-¿Qué pasa, Justin?- preguntó, preocupada.

-¡No lo sé!- respondió él. Y entonces, vio a Alex. Una fuerza desconocida lo empujó hacia ella. No tuvo tiempo siquiera de pensar en detenerse: Alex, rápidamente, también empezó a caminar hacia él.

Algo extraño estaba sucediendo. ¿Qué era lo que iba a pasar?

-¿Qué…?- alcanzó a inquirir Justin antes de que sucediera… lo que menos esperaba.

En cuanto los labios de Alex tocaron los suyos, no pudo pensar mucho. Sus ojos se cerraron, mientras los labios de su hermana pequeña se movían con pasión contra los suyos.

Y él empezó a responderle.

¿¡Por qué lo hacía! Intentó separarse, pero su cuerpo no le respondió. ¡Se estaba moviendo solo! Sintió cómo las manos de Alex se perdieron en su cabello. Su cuerpo respondió: sus brazos, repentinamente, se envolvieron en su cintura. El beso se volvía cada vez más apasionado. Las manos de ambos se movían frenéticamente. No sabía que hacer. ¿¡Cómo podía estar pasando eso!

Harper y Julieta, entre tanto, se quedaron estupefactas en el lugar. Sólo abrieron su boca mientras veían lo que pasaba. Ninguna pudo moverse: estaban en shock.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera reaccionar, Alex abrió sus ojos sorpresivamente. Tomando los hombros de su hermano, se separó bruscamente de él. Ambos se quedaron perplejos por un instante, observándose, con la respiración agitada y con los ojos abiertos. Pero no tuvieron tiempo de pensar. Un respingo les hizo a todos desviar su atención hacia la puerta de la subestación. Alex y Justin casi se desmayaron al ver a sus padres y a Max. Parados ahí. Con los ojos como platos y el rostro en una mueca entre sorpresa y miedo. –"Por Dios"- pudo pensar Alex. Entonces Max, recobrando el habla por unos instantes, hizo la pregunta del millón:

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

La pregunta resonó en la silenciosa estación. Y lo peor era… que nadie sabía cómo responderla.

* * *

_¡Ta-tan! Ok, aquí está el segundo capítulo. Espero que esté bien: exprimí mi mente en busca de inspiración para hacerlo. Ya saben, a veces la imaginación se la comen los problemas. A saber: peleé con mis amigas, no me fue tan bien - :( - en el colegio, la profesora de Inglés me ODIA. Y lo que de verdad me tiene en la ruina: aquí, frente a la computadora, estoy estornudando y tosiendo. Agh, cuánto odio mis gripas._

_¡Ejem…! Volviendo a la historia, ¡si te gustó –y si quieres levantarme el ánimo- deja un review!_

**l**

**V**


	3. ¡Max!

–Explíquenmelo. Por favor.– susurró Jerry.

Alex y Justin aún estaban abrazados: la chica se dio cuenta de ello, y rápidamente se movió a unos metros. Ambos hermanos, junto con Julieta empezaron a balbucear, pero Harper los interrumpió.

–Yo fui– dijo, tímidamente.

Seis sorprendidas caras se volvieron hacia ella.

–¡Espera un momento!–gritó Theresa–¿qué significa eso? ¡Si aún ni siquiera entiendo qué fue lo que pasó!

–B–bien– tartamudeó la pelirroja, deseando que se la tragase la tierra. –Yo… yo cogí una poción de amor… para… para…– Jerry asintió– y por error…, Alex la–la bebió.

–…–

Parecía que no hubiera nadie en la subestación. Harper juraba que podría escuchar un grillo, o que pasaría una de esas grandes plantas redondas que tanto aparecían en las películas.

–Así que… ¿¡eso fue lo que le diste a Justin!– inquirió Julieta, furiosa. Harper, temblando, movió su cabeza afirmativamente. La rubia, roja de ira, empezó a gruñir amenazadoramente. Incluso Justin se movió un paso atrás al verla. Combatiendo el miedo, el chico trató de hablarle por un segundo, pero ella no le dejó hacerlo.

–Volveré… después– habló, con voz ronca, Julieta. Ni siquiera su novio se atrevió a protestar, mientras ella caminaba rápidamente hacia la salida de la subestación.

–…–

–Errr…– cansado del incómodo silencio, Max preguntó, despistadamente – ¿por qué fue que hiciste eso, Harper?

–Creo que todos sabemos por qué– dijo Alex, amargamente– aunque… ¿sabes? jamás creí que llegaras tan lejos.

Harper bajó su rostro, mientras Max, aún confundido, le preguntaba a su padre.

Justin se sentó, aún en shock. Sin embargo, no perdió su capacidad de preguntar:

–Pero, papá… si bebimos una poción de amor, ¿por qué pudimos parar de…? ya sabes…

–Sí, besuquearnos, ¿verdad?– completó Alex con ironía.

Jerry pensó por unos instantes. Luego se dirigió hacia la triste Harper.

–¿Dónde fue que rob…?– se detuvo, incómodo– ¿cogiste la poción?

La chica no se atrevía a levantar la cabeza. Maldijo a su estúpido plan antes de responder, susurrando:

–En la sala de magia, en el armario.–

–Déjame ver…– dijo el hombre –recuerdo haber guardado muchas cosas allí…. ¿en qué estante?

–El primero– respondió lentamente la chica– Había tres frascos, según recuerdo.

–¿Cuál de ellos cogiste?

–El del centro, fue el primero que vi: tenía un cartelito color azul –dijo avergonzada la pelirroja.

Jerry se lamentó con un suspiro. –¡Ésas eran las pociones que ellos –dijo, señalando a sus hijos – hicieron en la clase!

-Y… ¿de quién era la poción?- preguntó Theresa, adivinando la respuesta con un escueto presentimiento.

-¡De Max!- respondió su esposo.

Todos respiraron rápidamente, sin disimulo de su decepción. Conociendo al chiquillo, algo _raro _debía de tener la bebida. Alex sintetizó los sentimientos generales al decir:

-Tú siempre revisas los resultados de la clase. Así que… ¿Qué tenía la estúpida poción?- Estaba malhumorada. Todos lo notaron.

-…-

Jerry se aclaró la garganta, rompiendo el tenso silencio.

-Todos sabemos que Max es un despistado, ¿no?- inquirió.

Todos, incluso Max, asintieron.

-Bien…: no revolvió bien los ingredientes, así que el potaje que debía quedar estaba mal disuelto, y por lo tanto…

- ¡Papá!- interrumpió Alex- ve al punto, por favor.

-Bien…- asintió Jerry- la poción no quedó bien hecha: sus efectos no son nada seguros.

La familia lo observó, esperando la continuación.

El hombre habló, entonces, con una voz cansada –es decir… no sabemos cuánto durará, qué hará o cuál será su intensidad.

Alex y Justin se miraron, con interrogantes en sus ojos. Sin embargo, la chica retiró la vista rápidamente. Su corazón empezaba a sentir leves punzadas.

-Entonces, papá- apremió Justin- ¿Qué…? ¿Qué podemos hacer?

Jerry observó a sus hijos, con una sonrisa amarga en los labios.

-Lo primero que debemos hacer es alejarlos- esto provocó que Justin frunciera el ceño- no pueden estar demasiado cerca, por lo menos por unos días. Uno de la familia siempre estará a su lado, por lo menos hasta que sepamos qué hacer al respecto. Mientras tanto… iremos todos a la biblioteca.

Se escuchó un sonoro disgusto por parte de Alex y Max.

-¿Quieres revertirlo, o no, Alex?- preguntó tristemente Justin.

La chica se volteó.

-Por supuesto- susurró, entre dientes.

* * *

_Bieeen... ¡gracias por todos sus reviews! Y alerts, y favorites. OuO. Bueno, aquí está el tercer capítulo; espero que les haya gustado._

_A propósito, además de la profesora de inglés, la de filosofía se unió en la malvada alianza contra mí. xD. _

_En fin, si les ha gustado... ¿reviews?_


	4. Lejos

Ella era _su _amiga. Sólo eso podía pensar Harper mientras corría a la subestación, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Alex era su única amiga. Podían tener sus peleas, claro; podían tener duros momentos, sí, pero… seguían siendo amigas, ¿_verdad_?

De verdad esperaba que siguieran siéndolo. De verdad.

Tuvo que parar de llorar antes de pasar por la puerta, que raramente tenía un cartel de "cerrado". Eso no le importó. Trató de calmarse. Respiró una y otra vez, restregando sus ojos. Y entonces entró a su segundo _hogar_.

No pudo más que quedar en shock cuando vio lo que pasaba. Alex y Justin estaban siendo halados por sus padres, y Max junto con Julieta, respectivamente. Ambos hermanos trataban con desesperación acercarse, pero apenas lograban unir sus dedos.

–¡Harper! ¡AYUDA!– gritó Theresa, sacando a la pelirroja del trance. La joven, entonces, corrió hacia ellos, tomando a Alex también.

La fuerza adicional, por fin, separó a los dos "tortolitos", y todos cayeron al suelo estrepitosamente. Al abrir los párpados, Alex vio la cara triste de Harper. Justin vio la cara furiosa de Julieta. Alex sintió rabia, Justin temor, y eso logró que cedieran en su intento de reunirse.

Pasaron unos pocos segundos antes de que la chica Russo se parara bruscamente, luego, del piso, y dijera con sorna: –Harper…– Pero Alex no era la única molesta. Julieta, en menos de un segundo, ya estaba amenazando con gruñidos a la pelirroja. Justin estuvo a punto de objetar a su novia, pero se detuvo con horror al ver algo espeluznante.

Toda la familia, y Harper, podrían jurar que los colmillos de Julieta acababan de crecer.

La rubia paró su ira de inmediato, tapando rápidamente su boca con una mano. Justin extendió su mano hacia ella, pero la chica vampiro corrió hacia la salida sin decir nada.

–…–

Como el día anterior, un incómodo silencio envolvió la estación.

Harper, ésta vez, fue quien lo rompió. Sintiéndose estúpida por preguntarlo, inquirió:

–¿Por qué la subestación está cerrada?

Los Russo se volvieron hacia ella, con una expresión de interrogación en sus rostros.

Como lo creía, nadie pensó que alguien preguntaría _eso_, teniendo en cuenta lo que _acababa_ de pasar.

Sin embargo, a Jerry pareció no importarle; sólo le contestó.

–Bien… no se supone que iba a estar cerrada, ¿sabes? Pero Justin empezó a actuar raro, coloqué el cartelito, y… no pudo ser una decisión más acertada.

Harper iba a preguntar un "¿por qué?" pero Theresa continuó la respuesta de su esposo.

–Como oíste ayer, se supone que los mantendríamos alejados. Alex estaría en casa conmigo –después de todo, no ayuda mucho aquí–, su padre y Max con Justin en la subestación: ése era el plan.

–Ése era– interrumpió Jerry, con un suspiro– pero, después de poco tiempo, Alex se apareció aquí. Justin la vio, y… creo que ya sabes el resto.

La pelirroja asintió, cabizbaja, todavía reprendiéndose. Pero sus pensamientos no continuaron gracias a un audible bufido de Justin.

–Sí, entiendo– dijo un apenado Jerry– en retrospectiva, no confiscar sus varitas fue un error. Debí sospechar que, ya que no hubo problema anoche, el efecto se acumularía hoy.

El hombre, entonces, se acercó a Alex –dame tu varita, hija– la joven hizo un puchero.

–Pero… ¡la necesito, papá!

Jerry, aún así, extendió su mano. La chica entregó, a regañadientes, su mágica vara. Justin, en cambio, no protestó.

–Ahora… ya que no conseguimos _nada_ ayer en la biblioteca… creo que tendremos que seguir buscando. Harper... ¿te importaría ayudarnos?

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza. – Después de todo…– dijo– yo fui quién causó todo esto, ¿verdad?

Mientras caminaban hacia la biblioteca, Jerry se acordó de algo.

–Theresa, ¿podrías llevarte a Justin a casa?– el mencionado abrió sus ojos como platos.

–P-pero… ¡papá! ¡Yo soy el que más ayuda en estas cosas!– protestó.

–Así es, hijo– le respondió su padre– pero Alex necesita algo de estudio: creo que ésta presión podría ayudarla a aplicarse. Además… tengo la _ligera_ _sensación_ de que _tú_ eres el que más ha respondido a la poción – dijo Jerry, entrando a la sala mágica.

Si el hombre hubiera volteado en ése momento, habría visto el _enorme_ sonrojo del chico.

–**OoO–**

Justin se paseó por su cuarto, como un león enjaulado.

"¡_Alex!, ¡__Alex__!, ¡__**Alex**__!_" el moreno sólo tenía en mente a su hermana. Trató de pensar en algo más. Su familia… Julieta… sus exámenes… ¡nada! ¡Nada lograba distraerlo de _ella_!

Se acostó en su cama, mientras se aferraba la cabeza. ¡Agh! Tenía que resistir la poción. Tenía que resistir… tenía que… no, _no era suficiente_. Su mente se dejó llevar por un extraño impulso, y terminó pensando en cómo escapar. Sí, su padre les había quitado las varitas, pero él podía usar magia de manos, ¿verdad? Estaba a punto de susurrar un hechizo de transportación, cuando… su hermana apareció al lado de su ventana, y le llamó.

Sorprendido, pero aún bajo el efecto de la poción, Justin corrió hacia el vidrio. ¡Alex estaba sobre la alfombra mágica! El chico abrió rápidamente la ventanilla, y Alex entró entonces. Apenas dijo: "_Sólo esto se me ocurrió_" antes de abalanzarse contra él.

–

Theresa estaba en la cocina de la casa, tratando de ver una novela en la televisión -tratando de tranquilizarse-, mientras charlaba con Jerry por teléfono.

–No, no, cariño; todo aquí está bien… es tan sólo tu presentimiento, amor… ¡seguro!... está bien, está bien, iré a mirarle ahora… sí, yo también te quiero. Te veré después.

La madre colgó el aparato; mientras se daba vuelta, caminaba tarareando una canción. Ni se imaginaba _qué _estaba ocurriendo en el piso de arriba.

–

Risas, besos, roces… Justin tomó la espalda de su hermana menor, acercándola aún más a sí. Ella sonrió contra sus labios, susurrando "Ya se habrán dado cuenta de que me fui"

Él la silenció, besándola al tiempo que acariciaba su rostro.

–Sinceramente, Alex, no me interesa.

La sonrisa de ella se agrandó, al tiempo que se alejaba mirándolo pícaramente.

–Eso es lo que _siempre_ quise que dijeras, Justin.

El chico besó su boca de nuevo, apenas rozando su cintura. Ella se movió rápidamente, riendo mientras rasgaba su camisa.

Justin se sentía en el cielo… por lo menos hasta que, repentinamente, entró su madre a la habitación.

– ¡¿_Qué _están haciendo? – gritó Theresa. Ambos chicos se voltearon hacia ella, con las caras rojas y jadeando. Luego voltearon a mirarse por un segundo, y entonces Alex saltó de la cama y corrió hacia el otro lado de la habitación.

Por un momento, Theresa tuvo esto en su mente:

Alex. Justin. Beso. Cama. _Sin camisa_. _Poción_.

Lo unió rápidamente.

Sonó el teléfono, antes de que pudiera decir nada. Ella lo contestó, con las manos temblando. Era su esposo.

–_¿Está todo bien ahí? ¡No encuentro a Alex!_

Theresa contestó, con voz rota.

_- __Te necesito aquí. __**Ahora**__._

_

* * *

_

_Dedicado a: **ti**, cariño, que lo estás leyendo. OuO. _

_¡Hola! Aquí yo otra vez, actualizando. Agh, me siento orgullosa de terminar éste capítulo, después de perder taaantos momentos de inspiración... (¡Ana! ¡A dormir! ¡ya es tarde!) Ejem... si les ha gustado, ¿reviews? -ojos de gatito de Shrek-_


	5. Extraño

_Aquí, después de tanto tiempo, actualizo otra vez. Gracias a todos por sus maravillosos reviews, y por esperarme las semanas que estuve fuera. __¡Lo escribo para ustedes! Espero les guste._

_

* * *

_

Estaba harta.

Verdadera y absolutamente hastiada de todo lo que estaba pasando.

Su paciencia era grande, su paciencia infinita, pero, por favor, el que su suegro le contara –temblando, eso sí– la _vergonzosa_ situación en que habían encontrado a su novio y a su hermana era denigrante para Julieta.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue quedarse quieta, con los puños fuertemente cerrados al costado.

Theresa habló, con ira en su voz.

– ¿Cómo…? **¿¡**Cómo pudieron**?**– el tono cambió a agrio – no puedo soportarlo más. Creo que ninguno de nosotros puede.– Terminó, sentándose con el cuerpo tenso.

– Ya lo sé, mamá – contestó Justin, ya con vergüenza empañando su rostro – te juro que intenté… intenté no hacerlo. Pero, por mucho que lo haga… no puedo. Simplemente no puedo.

– ¿Ahora entiendes a los drogadictos?– bromeó Alex, tratando de ocultar sus mejillas aún encendidas.

– ¡Basta ya, Alex!– gritó, repentinamente Julieta.

Todos se voltearon rápidamente hacia ella; Justin con increíble sorpresa. ¿Julieta acababa de gritar? ¿La chica _perfecta_ acababa de gritar?

La rubia sacudió sus cabellos con fastidio.

– Te amo, Justin – afirmó la chica vampiro – pero esto es demasiado difícil para mí. Harper no es una amenaza; sé que no te interesa. Ella no provoca nada en ti – dijo – pero con Alex es _diferente. _No sé desde cuándo, no sé si desde siempre; mas cuando ella tiene un problema, la eliges sobre todos, incluso sobre mí.

– Soy su _hermana _– subrayó la mencionada – Él debe ayudarme. Soy más importante que _tú_ o _cualquiera_ de las chicas que ha tenido.

Julieta habló, con indignación –Créeme, traté de convencerme de que sólo era fraternal. Pero siempre hubo _algo_ más. Desde que se tomaron la estúpida poción, he sentido emociones incluso más fuertes. No quiero... no quiero seguir aquí para verles a ustedes haciendo lo que hacen. **No más**. – Dicho esto, Julieta se volteó fuertemente, y corrió hacia la salida, y se perdió en la noche.

La familia tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. Giraron sus cabezas hasta interrogarse unos a otros con la mirada, tratando de procesar lo que habían escuchado.

–¿Qué significa lo que acaba de decir?– susurró Max.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera responder, Alex lo refutó.

–Podemos hablar de eso después – clamó, manos empuñadas en la cintura. Theresa se levantó, primero para negarlo, pero luego la apoyó. La conversación era demasiado incómoda para continuarla.

–Creo que tenemos cosas más importantes de qué hablar. Mañana… mañana empieza la semana escolar, ¿verdad?

–Así es – respondió Justin – es de extrema importancia que asistamos. Habrán exámenes realmente importantes. ¡De eso depende que vaya a la universidad!

–P–pero… podrías quedarte aquí – manifestó Jerry – ya sabes, tendrías un gran futuro en la subestación.

Alex bufó –ya hablamos sobre eso, papá. Tenemos sueños, ¡no puedes arrebatárnoslos! ¡Ni siquiera a Justin!

El chico la miró, con sorpresa – ¿desde cuándo te importo, Alex?

Todos se preguntaban lo mismo. La joven completó.

–No quiero consolarte si tu débil corazón se rompe – dijo, con desgana.

–Ya, volvamos al tema – dijo Jerry – ¿qué haremos mañana? Si tienen que ir a la escuela, ¿qué pasará si…? ¿Si otra vez…?

Ninguno necesitó que completara la pregunta. Alex contestó, rápidamente.

–Si ese es el gran problema, yo no iré – rió, sin sutileza.

–Pero, Alex – inquirió Max – tú y yo también tenemos exámenes mañana. Si ella no va – continuó, dirigiéndose a sus padres – ¿puedo faltar también?

Theresa le observó – ¿para qué quieres quedarte? ¿Videojuegos?

–Todo el día – dijo el chico, agrandándose su sonrisa.

–No, no y no. Todos ustedes asistirán – ordenó su madre.

–Aún están bajo el efecto de la poción – negó su esposo – y, como ya sabes, no sabemos si podrán detenerlo. Debemos prevenir cualquier tipo de problema.

–¡Harper estará allí para ayudar a Alex!– opinó la mujer.

–Eso no es suficiente –dijo Jerry –debemos usar la magia en ellos.

–Ah, ¿sí?– interrumpió Theresa – ¿y qué se supone que pasará sin que _nadie_ se dé cuenta?

El hombre pensó por unos instantes.

–¿Y si…? No, no, eso es muy peligroso... podríamos – agh, eso lo prohibieron hace unas semanas… tal vez… hummm, eso no podrían hacerlo…– Jerry, entonces, volteó su cabeza hacia su esposa. –Bien, bien, Theresa. No veo cuál hechizo podríamos hacer.

Alex interrumpió, diciendo –Creo que soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para evitarlo, papá.

–Creo que ambos podemos hacerlo – le completó Justin. –Los efectos normales del elíxir durarían unas doce horas. ¡Ya han pasado dos días!

Jerry pesó las posibilidades.

–De acuerdo, chicos –dijo, no muy convencido – pero, si llega a suceder algo, no podrán ir más hasta que termine todo esto.

Los dos susurraron un "sí" conformes.

–OoOoO–

Algo extraño sucedió mientras se levantaba, y cuando la miró al salir de su habitación, y cuando rozó sin querer su mano al bajar a desayunar. Un sentimiento adormilado, que cada vez se hacía más fuerte.

No lo mencionó en ningún momento. Vamos, tenía que luchar. De esa semana dependía su futuro, y no podía perdérsela. Ni siquiera por algo tan bizarro como estar enamorado de su hermana. Por un momento razonó. Considerándolo bien, no era tan bizarro; su familia estaba conformada por magos. Cualquier cosa podía pasar, tomando eso en cuenta.

–

Harper, tentativamente, saludó a su todavía amiga a través de la ventana. Alex apenas le miró, rodando sus ojos. La pelirroja caminó hacia la puerta, triste. Suspiró a la vez que tocaba el timbre.

Jerry abrió.

–Hola, Harper. – Saludó, rascándose la nuca.

–Hola, _señor Russo _– formalizó la chica, apenada.

–¿Vienes por Alex?– preguntó el mayor, a la vez que extendía la mano, invitándola a pasar.

– Sí, sí señor – respondió la joven, a la vez que entraba lentamente.

–A–Alex – tartamudeó Jerry– Harper está aquí. Quiere acompañarte a la escuela.

La llamada se puso en pie, a la vez que tomaba a sus hermanos de la muñeca, y los llevaba hacia la salida. Ignoró olímpicamente a la pelirroja mientras tomaba, con un poco de fuerza, la mano de Justin al arrastrarlo.

–

Los últimos dos minutos habían sido los más largos de la vida de Harper. Se balanceó levemente hacia delante y hacia atrás, observando de reojo a Alex. Tenía el ceño fruncido, mientras intentaba alejarse poco a poco de ella. Harper intentó hablarle, pero, al apenas abrir la boca, llegó su autobús.

Los cuatro subieron rápidamente. Max, apenas entró, caminó hacia el lado de un amigo. Sin otra opción, Alex corrió hacia un asiento, todavía con Justin y le empujó, sentándose junto a él. Harper entrecerró los ojos, con dolor. ¿Su amiga era capaz de _tanto_ tan sólo para no tener que mirarle siquiera? Bajó su cabeza y arrastró sus pies, buscando otro lugar en el cual apoyarse. Quedaba _uno_. El único puesto solitario de todo el auto.

Mientras, Justin sufría fuertes latidos y una creciente opresión en el pecho. La sensación que tenía desde hace poco empezaba a aumentar más y más. Intentó no tocar a Alex. Sólo tenía que aguantar hasta la preparatoria, y después podría salir corriendo. Sí, eso. Su respiración aumentó, a la vez que empezaba dudar de su capacidad. Tal vez… si tan sólo pudiera ser un poco más firme… no, no podía hacerlo. Llamó a Alex. Ella se volteó.

–¿Qué?– preguntó, con disgusto, sin poder olvidar que la causante de su problema estaba a unos pocos metros.

–Tengo que irme de aquí– contestó él, con creciente pánico.

–¡No! ¡No te vayas!–protestó ella –¡No tendré ninguna excusa para que Harper no se siente aquí!

–¡Busca otro compañero!– pidió, urgentemente.

–¡No hay ninguno! ¡Todos tienen un amigo! ¿Por favor…?– la joven paró de hablar cuando su hermano se acercó a unos pocos centímetros.

–¿¡Qué haces?– inquirió, con miedo.

–N–no lo sé– susurró el chico, asustado también. Apenas logró rozar sus labios; luchando contra el instinto, se alejó abruptamente.

–_Tengo _que irme– repitió, levantándose y corriendo hacia donde estaba Harper. Con sorpresa, Alex apenas miró a su alrededor. Parecía que nadie había visto _eso_.

La pelirroja sentía algunas lágrimas correr por su rostro. En su hogar, nadie la apoyaba; ni siquiera su madre, con quien tenía más contacto. ¿Había perdido a sus únicos amigos en el mundo?

Una respuesta inesperada llegó cuando Justin Russo apareció bruscamente a su lado.

–¡Harper! _Por favor_, ve y siéntate adonde está Alex.

Ella levantó su vista, sorpresivamente.

–Pero… ¡Alex no quiere hablarme!

–¡No importa! ¡Ve allá!

–¿Por qué tanta urgencia?– preguntó ella, con curiosidad.

–Así, si voy por ella, alguien podrá detenerme–, se le escapó a Justin.

–¡¿Qué?

–¡Sólo ve!– gritó él.

Con un rápido movimiento, ella se levantó, al ver que todo el mundo les observaba. No seguiría discutiendo, si eso atraía la atención.

Harper inhaló fuertemente, mientras andaba los pocos metros hacia la cabeza castaña.

–Hola– se le ocurrió decir, antes de sentarse a su lado con la cabeza gacha.

–Hola– escuchó susurrar a Alex. Sorprendida, giró su cabeza. ¡Creía que no volvería a decirle nada! Dio con el sonrojado rostro de su -todavía quedaba por ver- amiga.

–¿Qué tienes?– le interrogó, sospechosa.

–Nada– contestó rápidamente Alex.

–Bien, entonces… quisiera hablarte sobre… ya sabes qué. ¡Me gustaría explicarte que…!– paró al ver a Alex, que seguía con los ojos abiertos y las mejillas ardientes. Al ella notar que Harper la observaba, le dio un "continúa", tratando a su vez de calmarse.

–Lo que hice fue un gran, gran error, Alex. Jamás creí que eso sucediera. Y, ya sé; aunque no hubiera sucedido lo que sucedió, se que estuvo mal siquiera haberlo pensado. Yo– yo… _robé– _concluyó, con el llanto ya inundando sus ojos.

Alex se inclinó hacia ella, con pena. Observó a sus costados, y lentamente la abrazó.

–Ya, ya, Harper– dijo– yo hubiera hecho lo mismo– tranquilizó.

–¡Es justamente eso!– concedió la pelirroja, entre sollozos– ¡parte de nuestra amistad es que sea yo quien detenga tus… tus locuras!

–Trates de– corrigió Alex, tratando de parecer divertida, al tiempo que cejaba en su abrazo.

–Trato de– sonrió Harper.

–No te preocupes– dijo con condescendencia la morena– no es tan malo como parece.

–¿Sí?– hipó la otra–es decir, sientes… sientes atracción por Justin. ¿No es eso malo?–indagó.

–A decir verdad…–, Alex se interrumpió –Sí, por supuesto que es _malo_– tosió un poco– lo que quiero decir es que… es que… ya, ¡te perdono!– terminó.

–Oh, ¡Alex!– agradeció, todavía llorando, Harper– ¡jamás volveré a cometer algo así!– prometió, mientras se abalanzaba hacia ella.

–Lo sé– dijo sofocada Alex.

Ambas rieron a la vez.

–Entonces… ¿todo está bien?– preguntó la pelirroja mientras se sorbía la nariz.

–Sí. Todo está bien– sosegó la joven.

El autobús paró. Las dos chicas salieron, ya en paz.

Sorpresivamente, Alex sintió un pálpito más fuerte de lo común.

–Oh, no. No ahora– dijo suavemente, tratando de no ver siquiera a su hermano. Sabía que estaba detrás, observándola. Podía sentirlo.

Justin, con firmeza, desvió su mirada de Alex, y caminó hacia la entrada del instituto. Zeke lo saludó, alegremente, pero Justin no debía parar a devolverle la cortesía. Sólo asintió y apuró el paso. No se quedó quieto hasta que dejó de sentir el deseo de su cuerpo de correr y correr, hasta llegar con su hermana. Pasó la puerta de su salón. Se lanzó hacia su pupitre, y se pasó las manos sudorosas por su negro cabello.

–"_Inhala. Exhala. Inhala. Exhala_"– se dijo a sí mismo, al tiempo que el maestro entraba a la clase. Alex siempre había sido lo más importante en su vida, y él lo sabía. Sólo que, por lo menos por poco tiempo, debía dejar de serlo. No podía destruir su vida tan sólo… tan sólo porque la amara. Salió de sus pensamientos y trató de concentrarse. Hasta las tres de la tarde… tendría que aprender a no pensar en _ella_.

* * *

_Si les ha gustado, todo lo que piensan ahora… ¿puede ir en un review?_


	6. Problemas

_Bien, mis queridos lectores. ¡Aquí estoy de nuevo! Notas= 1: No estoy segura de si ellos van a la escuela en autobús o en metro, pero me faltan ver capítulos, y… bueno, mis más sinceras disculpas si cometí un error. 2: Me tardé mucho, sí. Pueden tirarme tomatazos con toda confianza. xD._

_

* * *

_

Justin se debatió en el pequeño asiento, y se tiró de los cabellos. El examen de historia, en su pupitre, empezó a empaparse con las gotas de sudor que caían de su frente.

Sí, claro, de ésos exámenes dependía su vida, y sí, seguramente todo se derrumbaría si los perdía; pero… todo sería aún peor si no corría a Alex. En ese momento. Gimió, mientras escondía el rostro entre los brazos y trataba de razonar.

Laritate no pudo evitar preocuparse al ver la posición de su mejor alumno.

―Señor Russo, ¿le sucede algo?― Él no respondió. Zeke, extrañado, llamó fuertemente a su amigo.

― ¡¿Qué?― preguntó, con un sobresalto.

― ¿Se siente bien? Se ve algo…― el profesor se interrumpió, buscando la palabra correcta ―…extraño.

―Por supuesto, señor― aseguró Justin ― debe ser… la presión. Sí, eso.

―Claro― entrecerró los ojos el maestro― ¿ya terminó su examen?

― Me falta poco, señor― mintió, observando su hoja en blanco― ¿Cuánto nos queda para salir?

―Dos minutos― Justin tuvo un ataque de tos.

―¿¡Cuánto?

―¿No está enfermo, señor Russo?― preguntó el docente, un poco asustado―si se siente mal, puede ir a la enfermería.

―No, no se preocupe― dijo Justin, a la vez que tomaba el lápiz― seguiré haciendo el examen, si no le molesta.

Cincuenta malditas preguntas en dos minutos. ¿Alcanzaría? No necesitó hacer cálculos para obtener la obvia respuesta. NO. Tomando el lápiz, empezó a rellenar los pequeños círculos según el azar.

.

Dio un respingo al escuchar el timbre. ¿Tan rápido? Miró a la hoja ya casi llena, con un sentimiento de pesar que logró desplazar un poco el instinto. Y ahí se iba su futuro. Por el caño.

Levantándose con lentitud, le dio una mirada al profesor. ¿Qué pensaría cuando viera el patético resultado? Una punzada le devolvió a la mente su otro problema. Más aún, ¿qué pensarían todos si besaba a su hermana frente a la escuela? Se pasó el cabello de nuevo con la mano libre. Tenía que pensar en algo que le hiciera no salir al receso. Pasaría algo realmente malo si eso sucedía, estaba seguro. Allí, una pequeña lucecilla se encendió en su cabeza, a la vez que se acercaba a Laritate.

―Aquí está, señor.

―Bien, bien, Russo—el maestro observó la prueba.

― ¿Podría pedirle un favor, señor?― preguntó rápidamente Justin, sin poder contenerse.

―Sí, por supuesto― contestó Laritate, sorprendido.

― ¿Podría quedarme aquí en descanso?

― ¿¡Qué?― el docente lo vio como si estuviera loco.

―Y con llave, si es posible, señor― repitió.

―Y ¿cuál sería la razón?

―No puedo decírsela― respondió Justin, aturdiendo a su interlocutor.

― ¿Qué significa eso? ¡Lo que me pide no tiene sentido!― dijo el maestro, impresionado.

― ¡Pero…!― Justin trató de hablar, pero Zeke, a quien no había visto, lo detuvo― él tiene razón, Justin. ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?

―Tampoco puedo decírtelo― tragó saliva, a la vez que los otros dos se movían con cautela.

―Por favor, salga de mi salón― pidió Laritate, mirando al chico extrañado― necesito revisar los exámenes― terminó.

Justin quiso negarse, sin embargo, Zeke lo arrastró hacia la salida. Ya en la puerta, le habló.

― Has estado extraño desde que entramos, Justin. Ya, dime lo que sucede, hermano.

―¡Dije que no puedo decírtelo!― gritó Justin. ―Sólo… sólo no puedo salir. ¡No puedo!

―Relájate, amigo― pidió Zeke, acercándose un poco― ¿qué pasó?

Justin respiró agitadamente, poco a poco perdiéndose en _la_ sensación. Sí, _esa_ sensación que ya conocía tan bien. Intentó responder con una mentira convincente, pero había dos problemas. A) No sabía mentir, y B) Alex apareció a unos pocos metros.

La chica se paralizó. Así que el haber tratado de alejarse de él no había funcionado, ¿eh? Habrían tenido que mirar el horario para saber en qué salón estaría. Maldición.

Harper, al lado de su amiga, supo lo que iba a pasar. Hubo unos pocos segundos en los que no sucedió nada. Los latidos podían escucharse en el silencio del lugar. Justo después, Alex pasó a velocidad increíble y se abalanzó sobre Justin. La fuerza hizo que el chico cayera al suelo, pero, en vez de quejarse, antes de llegar al suelo ya estaba besando a Alex.

Harper ya debería haberse acostumbrado. Sí, ya debería, considerando las muchas veces que había sucedido. Sin embargo, la presencia de Zeke, paralizado y viendo la extraña situación la detuvo por unos momentos. Después, sin saber qué hacer, corrió hacia los Russo y se dispuso a separarlos. _Otra vez_. Y, otra vez, no funcionó.

Mientras, en el fragor, Alex y Justin empezaban a sentir algo extraño. La pasión empezó a bajar, el beso comenzó a pausarse, y el pudor empezó a hacer acción. A la vez, ambos separaron sus labios.

Alex abrió los ojos, con miedo, justo para ver los párpados aún cerrados de su hermano. Por un instante, ella no se movió. (Porque, bueno, él se veía lindo con esa expresión en su cara y las mejillas sonrojadas)

Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando.

Se levantó ágilmente, con ayuda de la pelirroja, limpiando sus labios con brusquedad.

― Y aquí estamos de nuevo― susurró ella, intentando parecer fastidiada.

Justin, en el suelo, abrió sus ojos y se sonrojó aún más. Respiró un par de veces, y se paró con vergüenza del suelo, sin reparar en el intruso de la ya conocida situación.

―Intentaba no hacerlo.

―Pues no funcionó― refunfuñó Alex, tratando de calmarse.

Justin intentó contestar, pero, allí, vio a Zeke. Se acercó hacia él y lo llamó, preparándose para una catástrofe. Sí, para que gritara lo que acababa de pasar, y que luego… bueno, que el mundo explotara. Y eso.

―¿Zeke?― preguntó, con miedo― ¿Zeke?

Harper, regresando a la realidad, y Alex, queriendo que se la tragara la tierra se aproximaron también al chico.

― ¿Qué fue eso?― preguntó el mencionado, logrando hablar.

―Ehmm... pues…― Justin no logró pensar en una respuesta.

―¿Desde cuándo ustedes…?― indicó con las manos una relación― ¿están… _juntos_?

El tiempo pareció detenerse mientras los otros tres tapaban sus bocas con sorpresa.

―¿Qué dices?― preguntó Harper― ¡ellos no…!

Justin le detuvo, con una ojeada de "_cállate"_. La pelirroja obedeció.

Alex, mirándolo, lo entendió todo. Tenían que pensar en qué decirle. No sabía que podría sonar peor: que fueran magos y estuvieran hechizados, o que ambos estuvieran enamorados.

Hummm.

Difícil decisión.

Justin, apenas reaccionando, y sin saber qué hacer, consiguió decir algo que sonaba como un "_No hace mucho_", que pareció más bien un chillido.

Harper y Alex voltearon, con sorpresa, mas Alex pensando en qué demonios iban a hacer. Pasaron unos eternos segundos hasta que Zeke volviera a hablar.

― ¿Sus… sus padres lo saben?

― ¡Por supuesto que no!― rebatió la pelirroja, viéndose un poco desquiciada.

― Y tú sí, ¿verdad?― el joven observó― ¡Has guardado el secreto!

― ¿Cómo?―Harper estaba desconcertada.

Justin se interpuso.

― ¡Zeke!― clamó ― ¿te importaría…? ¿Te importaría callarlo también?

―En lo absoluto― aceptó Zeke, sorprendentemente fresco― si eso es lo que quieren_, _¿quién podría detenerlos?

Todos lo miraron, ojos como platos en incredulidad.

Alex y Justin, pasmados, trataron de hacer un gesto que denotaba un gracias. Aunque sus manos no dejaron de temblar mientras lo hacían.

Harper, casi desmayándose, apenas pudo preguntar "¿No piensas… que son unos _enfermos_, o algo por el estilo?"

—No, no realmente— Zeke parecía estar convencido— además, supongo que debí sospecharlo antes. Ahora que lo sé, era demasiado notorio.

Los otros tres abrieron las bocas, con estupor.

―Y, entonces, ¿quieren ir a la cafetería?― añadió él, una sonrisa inocente a la vez que caminaba por el pasillo. Harper le siguió.

—¿Siempre es así?— inquirió Alex sorprendida.

—Sí— le contestó su hermano, de una pieza.

—

Tal como Justin lo esperaba (experiencia, madre de la sabiduría) las tres horas restantes no sucedió nada. Él pudo concentrarse –en su mayoría- en las evaluaciones y el maestro se tranquilizó un poco al ver que su alumno estrella volvía a la normalidad. Aunque eso no le ayudaría con el perdido examen de historia.

Alex… bien, Alex de todas formas no había estudiado mucho y rellenó las hojas de respuestas con formas que venían a su mente.

El encuentro después de clases fue incómodo, y mucho. Max, sin saber nada, estaba confundido en el por qué de las miraditas de Zeke hacia sus hermanos.

El viaje a casa fue aún más arduo.

Alex, sentada en su asiento, se encogió un poco al ver al jovial chico y trató de pensar en qué podía hacer con él. Sin embargo, prefirió dejar las cosas como estaban… por lo menos hasta que todo terminara, pudiera llevar la varita con su poder total a la escuela y le borrara la memoria.

¿Sería tan difícil aguantar lo que quedaba?

—

Cuando llegaron a su hogar, Zeke se despidió con un fuerte abrazo a los dos, repitiendo la promesa con un gesto que indicaba una cremallera en sus labios. Justin asintió con fingido optimismo.

Después de que el autobús se fue, Max se quedó hablando con una chica. Con una risa tímida, les dijo que los alcanzaría después.

Alex, Justin y Harper empezaron a caminar, silenciosos, hasta su casa. A la castaña eso no le gustaba. Aunque después de todo no debía bromear en un momento como ése, ¿verdad? Después de todo, alguien le había visto besuqueándose acostada con su hermano. Aún así, su deseo de ironizar la situación se apoderó de su cuerpo.

—Vaya, vaya—él y Harper se voltearon a mirarla— ¿quién diría que estamos _saliendo_, Justin?— proclamó, con burla.

—¿¡S-saliendo?— tartamudeó Justin, mientras de nuevo se sonrojaba. Alex sonrió. Diablos, eso se veía _tan_ divertido.

—Sí, _cariño_— cantó, saltando rápidamente y apoyándose en sus hombros. Justin se sobresaltó— ahora, ¿qué harás para _complacerme_?

—¿¡Qué!— Harper gritó, atrayendo la atención de los peatones.

—¡Relájate!— siseó Alex, mirándole con alarma— ¡Era un chiste! ¿En qué estabas pens…?— se interrumpió, al comprenderlo. —_Oooh_ — susurró, alejándose un poco de Justin, ruborizada.

Harper entrecerró los ojos, con desagrado.

—En fin— prorrumpió— ¿en serio creen que es mejor que Zeke piense que ustedes están...?

Justin le miró, sin pensar la respuesta dos veces.

—Sí. Decirle que somos magos traería consecuencias peores—argumentó.

La pelirroja lo observó con desgana.

—Como digas— concedió, a la vez que llegaban a la subestación. Inesperadamente, Max apareció, con una sonrisilla.

—Ya vieron que estaba con una amiga— replicó a la ojeada interrogante de los tres.

Justin abrió la puerta. Todos se sorprendieron al no ver a nadie en las mesillas: en lugar de eso, Jerry y Theresa los esperaban en la cocina.

— ¡Alex! ¡Justin! ¡Tengo buenas noticias!— el hombre estaba emocionado.

— ¿Cuáles?

— ¡Ya podemos curarles!

— ¿¡Qué?—los cuatro jóvenes fueron rápidamente hacia ellos.

— ¡Sí! ¡Vendrá alguien que puede hacer el antídoto!— afirmó.

— ¡Qué bien!— Harper estaba punto de saltar de felicidad, y los padres también. Alex condescendió, contrariada, a la vez que su amiga le arrastraba dentro de la habitación. Justin arrugó el ceño, a la vez que andaba dentro de la sala. Su padre se dio cuenta.

—Eso es maravilloso, ¿no lo crees?— pidió.

—Por supuesto— acordó, serio. Jerry hizo un movimiento para que entrara, y él obedeció. Ya al interior, su madre le abrazó rápidamente.

—¡Al fin, querido! ¡Al fin terminará esta pesadilla!— exclamó, feliz. Alex y Justin entrecerraron los ojos, con mortificación. ¿_Pesadilla_, eh? El joven palmeó velozmente la espalda de su madre, y caminó hacia el enorme portal mágico: éste empezó a brillar.

Harper saltó hacia atrás, asustada, cuando repentinamente, una persona salió entre el humo que brotaba del portón.

—Claire Carpenter, a su servicio— habló, firmemente—bien, ¿cuál es el problema aquí?

Jerry contestó.

—Una... una poción mal hecha— tartamudeó.

— Ajá— ella abrió un pequeño maletín, y sacó una libreta— ¿Y la bebieron?

El hombre asintió.

—Perfecto, es mi especialidad— sonrió la pelinegra, anotando en el cuadernillo— entonces, ¿de qué se trata? ¿Se convirtieron en sapos?— buscó a su alrededor— ¿tienen la cara llena de verrugas? ¿Son azules y no pueden parar de gritar? ¿¡Qué!

—No, no es nada de eso— detuvo Jerry, señalando a Alex y Justin—mis dos hijos la bebieron, y…

—¡Ellos no parecen tener nada!— gruñó la bruja— ¿es una broma otra vez?

El mayor negó, mientras él, su esposa y Justin preguntaban "¿Otra vez?"observando con sospecha a Alex. Ella, al notarlo, les susurró un "Ups", con graciosa malicia.

—Es una fallida poción de amor— replicó Justin, volviendo al tema. La mujer permaneció callada por un momento. Después inquirió lentamente — ¿me estás diciendo que ustedes dos están _enamorados_? Pero ¿ustedes dos son hermanos, no?

—Sí, lo son— balbució Theresa.

—Si así es, ¿por qué la bebieron?

—Fue un… accidente—dijo Alex, mirando a Harper. Ella se balanceó, incómoda.

—Y no funcionó como debería, según veo— ella los examinó, escribiendo de nuevo en el cuaderno— entonces, ¿no han hecho…? ¿_Lo que se hace_?

—Oh, sí que lo han hecho— interrumpió Max, hablando sin vergüenza— de hecho, ellos casi…

—Sí, sí, entiendo— detuvo Claire, mientras Alex y Justin se miraban abochornados— es intermitente, según eso… Ufff, eso lo dificulta todo. Creo que debo tomar muestras del elíxir, esto no había pasado antes, y…

—No quedaron rastros— atajó Jerry.

—Bueno… entonces… acérquense a mí— indicó, mientras buscaba en su bolso y sacaba unas jeringas. Justin se asustó.

—¡Creí que lo haría con magia!— musitó.

—Nop— contestó simplemente Claire— es menos peligroso -y doloroso- así, muchacho.

—No pensé que fueras un llorón— bromeó Alex, a la vez que la bruja empezaba. Justin trató de darle una mirada asesina.

.

—Mi trabajo aquí ha terminado— dijo la pelinegra, a la vez que guardaba la libreta y las jeringuillas llenas de sangre— en unos días vendré con el antídoto— prometió.

Jerry se asombró.

—¿Se va tan rápido?

—Sí— Claire se acercó hacia el portón, que expedía luz— ¡Ah! Una carta llegó junto conmigo—advirtió, enigmática—y es para ti— finalizó, arrojándosela a Justin y saliendo.

Harper y la familia se acercaron al chico, con curiosidad. Él reconoció la imagen en el papel.

—Es de los cazadores— anunció Justin, mientras abría el sobre.

—¿Qué dice?— demandó Theresa.

—Saludos, apreciado señor… le pedimos su colaboración… y hay…— Justin se detuvo, anonadado—…hay problemas con vampiros— murmuró él.

* * *

_Lo rehice tres veces, pero aquí está lo que pude escribir al final. Creo que éste quedó raro, y largo, pero me ha gustado. ¿A ustedes también?_

_Bueno, ¿sabían que los reviews dan __muchísimas__ ideas al escritor? ¿Hasta un "Continúa pronto"?_

_¿Sí, lo sabían?_

_Entonces, chicos… inspírenme. OuO._


	7. Omisión

_N/A: Dios, lo siento tanto por la demora. Sólo que en estos momentos mi cabeza soporta muchísima presión. Con _EL _examen en un mes, sólo tengo tiempo para estudiar. Estoy mordiéndome las uñas del susto: ése decidirá si voy a la universidad. Ufff… Como sea, esto es lo que pude escribir, producto de poco tiempo libre y poco dormir, así que lo siento (de verdad) si no es lo que esperaban. Espero que les guste._

* * *

La cabeza le palpitó furiosamente y ella intentó no demostrarlo. Miró hacia su hermano, quien parecía extrañamente normal. Agh, ¿entonces no era la sobredicha poción? Gruñó.

—Alex…

—Dije que no, Justin.

—No tienes que ayudarme. Puedo hacer esto solo.

—No quiero ayudarte, idiota. Sólo no quiero que te maten y no tenga el placer de verlo.

—Sabes que eso no es cierto— dijo él, con una sonrisilla.

—Cállate— ordenó ella, cruzada de brazos, mientras el dolor se extendía un poco y ella se acariciaba la cabeza—sólo termina rápido y nos iremos a casa.

Justin miró la pantalla del aparato que tenía entre sus manos. Su sonrisa se desvaneció con rapidez cuando vio hacia dónde indicaba que debían ir.

—¿Qué?—gruñó la chica, viendo su rostro.

—Tenemos que... que ir a la subestación.

—¿Te acobardaste?— ella se burló apenas— Bien, porque no quería…

Justin negó con la cabeza.

—Alrededor está el vampiro, Alex.

Por primera vez desde que habían salido, ella pareció concentrada.

Y…wow. ¿Quién lo diría? El dolor había desaparecido.

.

Los jóvenes notaron a su familia y Harper en la ventana, mirándolos sorprendidos. El muchacho dio un pequeño suspiro de alivio, que rápido se convirtió en una mueca de preocupación. La flecha en la pantalla de la máquina apuntaba en otra dirección… a diez metros de ellos. Ambos fueron hacia el lugar en donde indicaba el aparato; y, anonadados, se encontraron con un cartel ya conocido.

"La última mordida" se erigía, irónicamente, al lado de la puerta que lentamente Justin abrió.

Sorpresivamente, Alex le arrebató el aparato de las manos, y empezó a caminar. El chico le siguió veloz.

Ambos tuvieron cuidado al caminar por los peldaños que llevaban al restaurante, aún a pesar de la oscuridad, bajando la cabeza al llegar al tubo que sobresalía de la pared. Al terminar de bajar la escalera, él caminó sigilosamente hacia el interruptor, y encendió la luz.

El lugar estaba en completo silencio. Ni rastro de Julieta, ni de sus padres. Tan sólo se escuchaba el pitido insistente de la máquina. Nerviosamente, Justin empezó a explorar el lugar. Alex, sin muchas ganas, apenas buscó. Repentinamente, jaló la manga del chico. Él volteó hacia donde ella le señalaba rápidamente.

Había una extraña portilla.

Lentamente, ambos se acercaron hacia la puerta. A unos pocos pasos, ella alargó la mano para tomar la cerradura. Él la detuvo.

—Espera, Alex. Yo lo haré— susurró, tomándole la mano. Ella se negó testarudamente, y quitó su mano de la de él. Evitó que Justin la detuviera de nuevo dándole una mirada asesina. El chico se colocó a su lado, entonces, rogando porque no hubiera nadie adentro de la habitación. Apenas la castaña tomó el cerrojo, sorpresivamente éste se abrió. Anonadados, los dos chicos se quedaron paralizados. Lentamente una curiosa chica rubia haló la puerta… y abrió los ojos como platos al verlos, mientras el detector de monstruos enloquecía.

—¿¡Justin?

—¿J-Julieta?

—¿¡Qué _demonios_ haces aquí?

—B-bueno, yo…— el chico sólo logró tartamudear. Alex le interrumpió.

— ¿Eres la vampiro que está causando problemas?― fue al grano la castaña, mientras le señalaba acusadoramente con el dedo. Julieta, entonces, observó el atuendo de Justin; y, nerviosamente, al aparato que parpadeaba en las manos de Alex.

—¿Cacería? —murmuró— ¡Pero se han equivocado! ¡Yo no soy la que…!— no completó la frase, al notar que Alex miraba la pantalla de la máquina. La castaña levantó la cabeza con resolución, y movió la máquina hacia su hermano.

—Toma, Justin.

El joven observó también el aparato, y con indecisión aferró su varita.

—Sí, Julieta, no eres tú— Alex le hizo una seña a la rubia, indicándole que se alejara— están tras de ti.

Ella se encaminó para entrar al lugar, pero la mano de la chica vampiro se interpuso. Alex y Justin, quien permanecía silencioso, la miraron velozmente. Ella devolvió el vistazo amenazante.

—Tienen que irse— ordenó Julieta. Justin tembló un poco al oír su tronadora voz; y Alex, testaruda, empujó el brazo de la chica. Ésta contestó furiosa arremetiéndole de regreso, y enseñándole los colmillos, feroz.

Sólo ahí, Justin le apuntó con la varita.

—Quédate quieta— dijo, firme. Julieta le miró sorprendida.

—¡No puedes hacer esto!— le cuchicheó la chica vampiro, mientras Alex apenas sonreía.

—Lo siento— balbuceó él, debilitándose un poco, aún apuntándole— pero debemos terminar esto.

La mirada pasmada de Julieta se transformó en furiosa cuando Justin llamaba a su hermana y caminaba, decidido, a entrar al cuarto. La rubia se movió de nuevo, ésta vez deteniendo a ambos.

—No dejaré que entren.

El chico, con tristeza, empezó a musitar un hechizo, pero se detuvo antes de terminarlo.

—No tienes que hacer esto, Julieta— rogó, ojos suplicantes. Ella, aún así, siguió en posición de ataque.

—Tengo que, Justin— dijo. Luego, rápidamente, se abalanzó contra él. El joven dio unos pasos hacia atrás, aterrado; pero antes de que la vampiro llegara hasta él, cayó al suelo, inconsciente.

Respirando agitadamente, Justin miró a Alex. La chica agarraba su varita, un vistazo enfadado mientras se acercaba.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso, inútil— volvió a señalar a Julieta con la varita y un ruido de cadenas informó qué había hecho. (*)

Él le observó agradecido a la vez que ella le empujaba hacia la habitación.

Unas nuevas escaleras se extendían, pero no necesitaron bajarlas para ver qué estaba protegiendo Julieta.

Un cuadro que jamás se habrían imaginado.

Alex abrió y cerró la boca, sin decir nada, mientras Justin observaba la imagen: Los padres de Julieta recostados en féretros, sangre en sus bocas… y dos cuerpos en el suelo. El chico reaccionó corriendo hacia las personas, quienes apenas tenían pulso. Alex le siguió inmovilizando a los padres de Julieta con el mismo hechizo que había aplicado en ésta. Justin intentó ayudar a las víctimas, mientras Alex acertaba a llamar a los demás cazadores. Ambos pensaban lo mismo.

¿En qué lío estaba Julieta?

.-.

—¿Por qué seguían vivos?— preguntó Alex, reservada.

—Parece que los vampiros se hartaron antes de terminar con…— el rubio cazador hizo un elocuente gesto y la chica asintió— así que ellos aún tenían la suficiente sangre como para sobrevivir—la castaña volvió a afirmar, observando los hechiceros que revisaban el lugar a su alrededor.

Entre tanto el cazador, notando al abatido Justin, le dio una firme palmada en el hombro.

—Ya, que hiciste bien en decirnos todo— tranquilizó— era tu novia y sus padres, ¿eh? Sabemos lo difícil que fue para ti.

Justin le miró con preocupación. Él adivinó la respuesta a su interrogante.

—Aún no decidimos lo que haremos con ellos— replicó— pero si te soy sincero, no creo que les perdonen esto. Saben que Julieta no bebió de los humanos, pero fue cómplice. Lo siento.

El moreno agachó la cabeza, mientras el otro dirigía su vista hacia sus compañeros.

—Bien, ya nos vamos— replicó, extendiendo la mano hacia Justin, quien apenas la tomó. El rubio caminó entonces hacia Alex, y se despidió de igual forma.

Con Julieta, sus padres inconscientes y los hechiceros reunidos en el mismo lugar, los cazadores pudieron nombrar un hechizo que los hizo desvanecerse.

Pasaron unos momentos.

Justin apenas se movió a la vez que Alex lo miraba.

—Hey, ¿cómo estás?— susurró ella, intentando dar un toque de desinterés.

El giró su cabeza lentamente y le miró con tristeza. Abrió la boca suavemente para contestarle, pero un golpe los interrumpió.

Ambos voltearon asustados, viendo a… ¿Max? Otros tres golpes hicieron aparición y Jerry, Theresa y Harper bajaran las escaleras sobándose la cabeza.

—¿Qué hacen aquí?— preguntó Alex, sorprendida.

—Bien, hija, hay dos razones: primero, pasaron de largo por la casa y entraron aquí, a donde vive la novia _vampiro_ de Justin— subrayó Jerry— a quien, sospechosamente, no hemos visto los últimos días. La segunda… era que a su madre no aguantó más que estuviesen solos —añadió. Luego le dio una mirada de soslayo a Theresa —aunque sabemos que _sólo_ _estorbamos_— indirectó. Su esposa lo observó, desafiante.

—Algún día me lo agradecerán— espetó. Todos, excepto Harper suspiraron. La pelirroja apoyó enérgicamente.

—Como sea, mamá— dijo Justin, serio— ya todo terminó aquí.

—¿Qué?

—Ya se los llevaron—replicó el joven.

—Así que eran ellos los que…

—Sólo sus padres—aclaró.

—¿Qué les pasará?

—No lo sé. Nadie lo sabe.

—¿Te sientes bien? — inquirió su padre, inquieto.

—Sí— mintió—vámonos a casa.

—**OoO—**

El día siguiente fue uno de los más letargos que Alex había vivido jamás.

Salieron de casa, y ella le dedicó _a él_ una broma.

La ignoró.

Viajando en el autobús, robó uno de sus libros, dejando a propósito que _él_ la viera.

La ignoró.

En medio del receso, enojada, le lanzó un panecillo como su última opción para que la mirase. _Él_ se limitó a limpiarse, y lo único que logró Alex fue una pelea de comida y un castigo.

Así que, en el cambio a última hora, la chica ya tenía un plan (poco preparado, por supuesto).

NADIE ignoraba a Alex Russo. Y Justin, siendo su principal foco de atención, debería saberlo.

Sólo necesitaba un momento de distracción de Harper. Podrían haber pasado muchas cosas los últimos días, pero ella seguía siendo la más grande manipuladora, y Harper seguía siendo… bueno, Harper.

Quedaba Zeke, y ya que creía que estaban saliendo, no sería difícil en absoluto.

Bien, entonces… el plan comenzaba.

—¡Harper!— gritó, intempestivamente. La pelirroja dio un respingo y volteó a verle con rapidez.

—¿¡Qué!— parecía excesivamente asustada— ¿Qué tienes? ¿Quieres correr? ¿Quieres a Just-?

Alex negó veloz, con vehemencia. Dios, ¡qué rápido saltaba a conclusiones!

—No. Sólo quería decirte de… de… —chasqueó los dedos y un nombre regresó a su mente—…de Jimmy, de Ciencias.

—¿Jimmy?— Harper pareció confundida.

—¡Sí, Jimmy! Él me dijo que tú… eh… le-le gustabas, y que quiere hablar contigo para-

—¿En serio?— interrumpió la pelirroja— bueno… en realidad podría…— un sonrojo se expandió por sus mejillas, y Alex observó satisfecha cómo se perdía en sus nubes— pero Justin… aunque él en realidad no… — desestimó— ¡está bien! ¡Lo haré!

—¡Ve! ¡Ahora!— la sonrisa de Alex creció malignamente, mientras saltaba junto a su amiga.

—¡Bien! ¡Dime dónde está! ¡No! ¡Espera! ¡El amor siempre sabe su destino!— terminó ella, a la vez que salía corriendo.

Alex profirió un "_Wow_". Por un momento había creído que Harper descubriría lo gastado de eso… ¡Ja!

Se dirigió, entonces, hacia el salón en donde estaba Justin. Le divisó a la distancia, a punto de entrar al aula. Zeke no estaba mirando. Sería más fácil así: si Harper (por cosas del _destino_que había mencionado) regresaba, nadie le diría con quién estaba Justin.

Corrió silenciosamente, tomó a Justin de la muñeca, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, lo empujó dentro de la primera puerta que encontró.

—¡Alex! ¿Qué estás-?— preguntó sorprendido su hermano. Ella lo detuvo.

—Yo haré las preguntas, Justin. Primera, ¿qué demonios te sucede hoy?

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Y-…? ¿Y me encerraste en el armario del conserje para averiguarlo?— replicó enfadado.

Ow, sí. No lo había notado. Se encogió de hombros, con relativa calma. Bueno, él no podría huir de esa forma.

—Sí, lo hice— contestó ella— quiero saber por qué estás ignorándome.

—No estoy ignorándote— negó él.

—Por supuesto que sí, Justin. Aún con todo lo que te hice hoy no me dijiste una sola palabra.

—Bueno… hoy no tenía ánimos para discutir contigo, ¿sabes?— rechazó el chico, de nuevo agachando la cabeza.

—¿Por qué, eh?— eternos segundos pasaron hasta que ella habló de nuevo—¿Es por Julieta, verdad?— espetó. Él levantó la cabeza al oír el nombre, y la observó tristemente.

—Supongo— suspiró— en realidad no quiero hablar de esto, Alex— rogó mordiéndose el labio.

Ella lo miró enojada. Jamás había visto a Justin en tal remolino emocional, pero eso no significaba que pudiera afectarle también a ella. Iba a sacarlo de allí… para que volviera a ser el tonto de siempre.

—Yo sí— ordenó. Nuevos momentos pasaron hasta que ella volviera a hablar, aún encolerizada— sabes que no fue tu culpa.

—Sí lo fue— afirmó él— quizás si hubiera estado con ella estos días, quizá… quizá ella no estaría en todo esto, y-

—¡Tú no tuviste la culpa!— gritó Alex— ella decidió estar en ese momento y en ese lugar. No pudiste haberla detenido.

Él movió su cabeza.

—Pero yo pude-

—¡Dije que no!— él la miró con los ojos llorosos— Justin, eres el más listo que conozco— comentó, arrastrando cada palabra. JAMÁS volvería a decirlo— debes serlo ahora.

Él guardó silencio.

—¿De acuerdo?— gruñó ella— no dejes que esto te vuelva un amargado… más de lo que ya eres, claro.

A él se le escapó una sonrisa.

—¿Entonces soy un amargado?— dijo, voz rota.

—Sí que lo eres—manifestó ella.

Justin sonrió de nuevo.

—Bien, Alex— habló, tratando de calmarse— trataré de… —exhaló—no preocuparme tanto.

Ella refunfuñó, risueña.

—Ahora, sécate los ojos, cobarde— bromeó.

Él movió su brazo… pero no llegó a sus ojos. Alex dio un chillido al sentir que su mano rozaba su cintura.

—¡Lo siento!— se sobresaltó él, el rubor coloreando su rostro— pero no puedo- …— el intento por acomodarse no funcionó— moverme. ¿Podrías moverte un poco, por favor?

Ella aceptó, apoyándose en el portón mientras él se corría apenas.

—¿Y si abro la puerta?— propuso la chica.

—Oh. Sí, eso sería mejor— Alex acercó la mano hacia el pestillo, y él, mientras, le habló.

—¿Alex?

—¿Qué?

—Graci-…—la palabra de él se cortó cuando Alex cayó hacia atrás y él cayó junto con ella.

Ambos se sentaron, adoloridos en el suelo, mientras el conserje los observaba aturdido.

—Esto… vendré después— acertó a decir, con sorpresa, mientras movía su carrito en dirección contraria y susurraba algo así como "los jóvenes de hoy".

Justin se levantó rápidamente, observando el vacío pasillo, y le extendió la mano a su hermana. Ella la apartó y se levantó, también, sola.

Justin se aclaró la garganta, mientras Alex desviaba su vista apenada.

—Bien, más vale que regresemos a clase— empezó a decir. Alex se quejó un poco, pero antes de que pudiera contestar, la mano de Justin salió disparada hacia su frente.

—¡Dios! ¡Química! ¡Examen! ¡Alex!— chilló, señalándola— ¡tengo que irme!— dijo, ya unos metros más adelante. Ella le miró alegre. Bien, por lo menos había regresado a la normalidad. Y, ahora… hummm, no quería entrar a clases. Qué más daba, deambularía el resto de la hora.

—

El viaje de regreso había sido tranquilo. Sólo Harper rompió el silencio para comentarle que no había logrado encontrar al tal Jimmy, y que si podía buscarlo al día siguiente.

La tranquilidad duró hasta que, sentada cómodamente en su silla, Justin se le acercó y le susurró un "Gracias", completando lo que había querido decirle en la escuela. Ella le sonrió con burla, mientras él apenas le acariciaba el rostro y se devolvía a su asiento. Una cálida sensación se apoderó de su cuerpo, y ella se acordó de la poción cuando sintió cosquillas en el estómago.

La poción. Sí. La que no les había dado problemas en todo el día, ni siquiera en el íntimo momento que habían compartido.

* * *

_(*)Invisicadenas, episodio -?- de la tercera temporada._

_Bien, aquí está el capítulo que más me ha costado escribir en toda la historia. Espero de verdad que haya quedado bien, ¡no tienen idea de cuánto me esforcé…!_

_(Y, en fin, a propósito del examen, ¡deséenme suerte!)_

_Te quiero__por llegar hasta aquí. Te quiero aún más si dejas un review. ;D._


End file.
